Operations required of a fireman are unpredictable and many unusual conditions are encountered during a fire. One of the most difficult operations is the handling of large bulky furniture pieces such as a mattress or sofas when they are burning. The hook portion of the present invention is designed for use with such objects, to drag them from a burning building or to a place where the fire may be extinguished. Other important operations include the coupling and uncoupling of water hose lengths, the operation of water and gas supply valves, and the general handling of debris. The composite tool is designed to handle all of these requirements. An alternate form of tool is made with a shaft and handle of nonconducting plastic to guard the fireman from electrical shocks when moving about electrical equipment.
One of the features of the invention is the provision of a readily portable hook for grasping the dragging large pieces of equipment from a burning building.
Another feature of the invention is a rotatable pull handle for compact storage and quick positive manual operation.
Another feature of the invention is a pawl and recess combination for holding a folding hook in its operating position.
Additional features and details of the invention will be disclosed in the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings forming part of the present disclosure.